Beyond Me
by Hoshi Agustina
Summary: Terkadang dia Nana. Di lain waktu dia Sayako. Di kesempatan berikutnya dia Elena. Tetapi tentu saja, di kebanyakan waktunya dia Sakura./ AU, OOC, SasuSaku. Don't like? Don't read!
1. Chapter 1

_Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto_

Wanita dengan rambut merah muda tergerai sebahu dan kacamata minusnya itu dikenal orang dengan nama Sakura. Kepribadiannya pemalu dan penyendiri. Pergaulannya hanya sebatas dengan teman baiknya saja, Yamanaka Ino.

Sakura pribadi tak pernah menganggap dirinya spesial. Dia cuma anak sastra semester lima yang pemalunya bukan main dan beraninya hanya bersembunyi di belakang Ino. Dia cuma _nerd_ atau _geek_ yang biasa orang-orang juluki.

Sekilas, tak ada yang menarik dalam hidup Sakura. **Kecuali kenyataan bahwa Sakura bukan hanya Sakura seorang.**

Terkadang dia Nana. Di lain waktu dia Sayako. Di kesempatan berikutnya dia Elena. Tetapi tentu saja, di kebanyakan waktunya dia Sakura.

Orang-orang menyebutnya terkena _Dissociative Identity Disorder_ (DID) atau yang lebih dikenal sebagai _Multiple Personality Disorder_ di mana si penderita memiliki lebih dari satu kepribadian dan cenderung melupakan peristiwa-peristiwa tertentu saat kepribadian lainnya mengambil ahli. Contohnya saja pagi ini ketika Sakura tanpa sengaja menyenggol senior semester tujuh yang galaknya minta ampun.

"Siapa yang memberimu izin menyenggolku?" kata Nishizaki Catherine, senior tahun ke-empat yang merupakan keturunan campuran Inggris dan Jepang.

"Maaf, aku tak sengaja." Masih dengan posisinya yang terduduk di lantai pasca kejadiannya yang buru-buru sampai menabrak Catherine, Sakura bersikeras untuk tidak bertatap muka dengan Catherine. Dia takut kalau-kalau Catherine akan terlihat lebih menakutkan lagi kalau di lihat di wajah.

"Memanggilku 'senpai' pun kau tidak. Mahasiswa tingkat berapa kau, huh? Berani sekali tidak sopan pada seniormu," protes Catherine.

Sakura gemetar tidak karuan. Dia takut. Takut pada Catherine. Takut pada senior-senior di sekeliling Catherine. Takut pada tatapan-tatapan orang-orang yang lewat dan mengira dia di _bully_. Sakura takut segalanya.

"Hei! Kalian apakan Sakura?"

Dan di sisi lain, Sakura bersyukur punya kawan sebaik Ino yang selalu datang ketika dia membutuhkan. Mereka seperti punya koneksi; telepati yang bisa dipakai ketika Sakura tak tahan pada tekanan yang ada.

"Kalian apakan Sakura, huh? Jangan sementang kalian banyak kalian pikir kalian bisa membully orang," kata Ino yang berdiri di depan Sakura, melindunginya dari tekanan-tekanan seniornya itu.

"Kau siapa, _jalang_? Berani sekali kau melawan senior-seniormu?!" Catherine meninggikan suaranya, tak mau kalah dengan Ino yang hanya seorang diri.

"Kau tanya aku siapa? Aku Yamanaka Ino, dan aku tak peduli mau kau senior atau dosen sekalipun, kalau kau berani menyentuh Sakura, saat itu kau mati." Ino mendorong-dorong jari telunjuknya ke dada Catherine, membuat senior satu tingkat di atasnya itu merasa dilecehkan yang--tentu saja--berakibatkan perkelahian antara mereka.

"Wanita _jalang_! Beraninya kau!" seru Catherine sambil satu tangannya menjambak rambut Ino dan tangan yang lain berusaha mencekiknya.

"Kalau aku _jalang_ , berarti kau _binal_." Tentu saja, Ino tak mau kalah. Satu tangannya ikut menjambak Catherine sedang tangan yang lain menahan tangan Caherine yang sedang mencekiknya.

Ino kalah cepat. Dia tidak menyangka kalau perkataannya tadi menyulut emosi Catherine begitu dalam sampai-sampai reaksinya akan aksi seniornya itu kalah tangkas dan berakhir demikian. Lehernya mulai memerah dan dia mulai kesulitan bernapas. Belum lagi aksi senior-senior lainnya yang berpura-berpura melerai mereka padahal kenyataannya ikut menyiksa Ino dengan menjambak rambutnya dan menginjak kakinya.

Dan Sakura? Oh, dia baik. Kenyataan bahwa dia tak berhenti gemetar semenjak tadi itu benar adanya. Kenyataan bahwa dia hanya bisa melihat kawan baiknya disiksa demi membelanya itu tak salah. Dia takut. Takut perselisihan. Takut di _bully_. Takut disakiti. Sakura takut segalanya.

Jadi demi itu, Ino yang harus menanggung segalanya.

Sakura merasa sesak kala melihat pertikaian itu terus berlanjut.

 _Bagaimana kalau Ino mati?_

 _Oh lihat, lehernya memerah dan dia terlihat sesak._

 _Mereka cuma berani main belakang_ _!_

 _Seseorang, hentikan mereka! Bantu Ino!_

Sakura tidak tahu lagi berapa kali dia menjerit meminta tolong dalam hatinya. Mulutnya tak bersuara, jadi percuma. Semuanya menjadi sia-sia ketika aksi yang diberikan nol. Sakura tahu itu, tetapi tetap saja dia tak bergerak. Dia terlalu takut untuk beraksi. Dia pengecut dengan segala kepasifannya.

Makanya Sakura benci saat dia menjadi Sakura.

"Kau harusnya tahu, kau bukan siapa-siapa dibandingkan aku," ujar Catherine mempererat genggaman tangannya di leher Ino.

Detik itu juga, Ino merasa ingin pingsan. Pandangannya mulai hitam karena kehabisan oksigen. Tangan yang menahan tangan Catherine untuk mencekiknya pun perlahan melemah. Satu bantingan keras dari Catherine ke lantai akan membuat gadis pirang itu K.O. Biar Ino tahu rasa dan tidak berani macam-macam lagi dengannya. Biar ada yang mengajari Ino sopan santun untuk selalu menghormati senior-seniornya.

Tetapi tepat ketika Catherine ingin mengakhiri permainan, Sakura datang dan mencegatnya. Dipegangnya tangan Catherine erat-erat dan dihempaskannya jauh-jauh. Belum selesai di sana, Sakura--seolah menjadi sosok yang berbeda--menatap tajam-tajam senior-seniornya yang lain yang masih menjambak dan menginjak kaki Ino.

"Lepaskan." Satu kata darinya dan semuanya berhenti menjambak. Satu tatapan tajam dari Haruno Sakura dan semuanya berhenti menginjak. Bahkan memberikan jarak kurang lebih lima puluh centimeter untuk Ino bernapas.

Ino terbatuk-batuk ketika akhirnya tangan yang mencekam lehernya terlepas daripadanya. Dia tahu saat itu juga kalau wanita yang ada di hadapannya saat ini bukan Sakura yang dia kenal. Tubuhnya sama. Wajah dan suaranya juga.

Tetapi namanya bukan Sakura.

"Beraninya kau! Kau tak takut mati, huh?" ujar Catherine yang sama sekali yang terpengaruh dengan auranya.

Sakura menghela napas dalam-dalam. Dilepaskannya kacamatanya dan diserahkannya ke Ino.

"держи мои очки*" katanya.

Ino tahu kalau Sakura bukanlah Sakura sekarang ini. Tetapi untuk menyangka kalau Elena yang bakal muncul, Ino tidak. Oh Tuhan, harusnya dia tahu detik itu juga kalau dia Elena! Lihat saja tatapan matanya yang mengerikan itu.

Sakura--atau Elena, lebih tepatnya, membuka tali pinggangnya yang terikat rapi menahan rok panjangnya. Terkadang dia bersyukur sebagian dari dirinya adalah _nerd_ yang selalu siap sedia dengan segala kerapiannya. Dilibaskannya tali pinggang kulitnya itu ke lantai hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang lumayan keras.

Oh Tuhan, kali ini Ino yang takut melihat Sakura.

"Hei, _jalang_ , kau mau apa, huh?" ujar Catherine.

Elena perlahan berjalan menuju Catherine, tetap dengan gaya mencambuk ala-ala Sadist yang biasa dipertontonkan di video-video mesum untuk para lelaki.

"Kuperingatkan kau. Kalau sampai kau berani menyentuhku.."

"Maka?" tanya Elena.

Elena memberinya waktu tiga detik untuk menjawab. Tidak kurang dan tidak lebih. Tetapi Catherine diam dengan segalanya kebisuannya. Entahlah karena dia terlalu takut atau terlalu terkejut dengan perubahan mendadaknya Sakura.

Toh mau Catherine menjawab ataupun tidak, Elena tidak berniat untuk berhenti.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Elena dengan segala kegilaannya menghantamkan tali pinggangnya bertubi-tubi ke arah Catherine. Catherine dengan tingkat suara yang maksimal berteriak kala cambukan-cambukan itu menyentuh kulit. Dan Ino dengan kewarasannya yang masih tersisa mencoba melerai Elena dari Catherine.

Senior-senior yang lainnya? Lupakan mereka. Mereka kabur detik itu juga saat Elena 'menggila'.

"Ampun! Ampuni aku!" teriak Catherine sambil terisak.

"Hentikan, Sakura! Kau gila?" Ino mencoba menenangkan Elena, walau dia tahu kalau Elena memang begitu adanya.

Di sisi lain, ada juga eksistensi lain di universitas itu yang datang cuma untuk sekadar numpang absen. Rambutnya sehitam bulu raven dan matanya onix. Banyak yang bilang kalau dia mirip dengan pangeran _Noctis Lucis Caelum_ dari Final Fantasy XV. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke, tunggu aku. Kau tahu aku tidak pernah bisa jalan cepat," ujar wanita berambut merah yang menyusulnya dari belakang.

"Siapa suruh kau pendek?" cerca pria lainnya peduli tak peduli.

"Kau bisa diam tidak, Suigetsu keparat?!" balas Karin, wanita dengan mata dan rambut crimson yang menjadi ciri khasnya, sambil mencengkram erat-erat kera baju Suigetsu.

Ini biasa. Kawan-kawannya memang selalu ribut, jadi Sasuke tidak ambil pusing. Tetapi pemandangan asing di mana seorang junior mencambuk seniornya di depan umum tak bisa diabaikan begitu saja oleh mata Uchiha.

Lupakan soal pangeran baik hati yang akan datang dan menolong puterinya. Karena toh Sasuke bukan pangeran, mau dibilang semirip apapun dia dengan Noctis. Pemandangan itu memang tertangkap matanya dan menarik perhatian perhatiannya. Tetapi bukan berarti Sasuke sudi untuk turun tangan dan membereskan masalah yang dibuat sendiri oleh Nishizaki Catherine, senior tingkat empat yang memang terkenal gila hormat dan suka membully adik kelasnya.

Lagipula, dibandingkan Catherine dengan segala bilur-bilur di tubuhnya, Sasuke jauh lebih tertarik pada 'orang gila' yang berani main cambuk siang bolong begini. Di depan umum, apalagi.

"Sakura, hentikan, kumohon. Dia bisa mati!" Kali ini Ino bahkan memohon, menarik-narik kaki teman baiknya itu yang entah sejak kapan jadi sekuat baja. "Ayolah, Sakura! Elena! Atau siapapun kau! Dia bisa mati! Kau tak mau di penjara, 'kan?"

Elena tak merespon. Tangannya masih sibuk mengibas-ngibaskan tali pinggangnya ke arah Catherine.

"Lihat itu! Itu Catherine dari jurusan seni, 'kan?" Karin buka suara.

"Sepuluh cambukan lagi sebelum tewas," kritik Suigetsu yang kemudian tertawa mendengar leluconnya sendiri.

"Kau _psycho_! Sasuke, lakukan sesuatu sebelum dia kenapa-napa," ujar Karin yang takut situasinya akan memburuk kalau tidak ditangani sesegera mungkin.

"Biar aku saja." Jugo mengangkat suara dan berniat untuk turun tangan.

Percayalah, Sasuke tak pernah mau terlibat hal-hal begini. Kalau tadi itu Suigetsu yang menawarkan diri, Sasuke tak akan segan-segan membukakan jalan untuk Suigetsu maju. Tetapi beda ceritanya kalau itu Jugo. Jugo bahkan tak tahu cara mengatur emosinya yang naik-turun. Bukannya melerai, Jugo bisa jadi ikut terlibat adu tinju dengan si 'pencambuk gila' itu.

Sasuke menahan Jugo dengan tangan kanannya.

"Biar aku saja," putusnya yang kemudian melangkah maju menuju tempat kejadian perkara yang masih berlangsung.

"Maafkan aku! Aku janji tidak akan begitu lagi," rengek Catherine meminta ampun.

Bahkan Ino yang jelas-jelas hampir mati dicekik Catherine pun merasa iba padanya. Tubuhnya penuh dengan bilur bekas cambukan. Bahkan ada beberapa dari kulit tubuhnya yang mengeluarkan darah segar. Ini sudah bukan perkelahian lagi. Ini penyiksaan!

Oh, andai Sakura yang sekarang punya sesuatu yang dinamakan 'kemanusiaan'. Sayangnya dia tidak. Dia Elena Igorovna Tolstaia, umur dua puluh enam tahun dan merupakan mantan gangster Rusia yang menjadi kepribadian ketiganya Sakura.

Elena mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, hendak mencabuk sekali lagi targetnya itu tetapi gagal karena Sasuke mencegatnya. Dipegangnya tangan kanan Sakura erat-erat agar tak ada lagi cambukan-cambukan yang mengiris setiap hati yang melihat.

"Cukup. Kau boleh berhenti," kata Sasuke tenang.

Untuk beberapa detik lamanya, Sakura--Elena--bertatap mata dengan si pemilik mata onyx itu. Kemudian seolah kehilangan kesadarannya, pegangan Sakura pada tali pinggangnya melemah, begitu pula sendi-sendi kakinya. Untungnya Sasuke sigap menangkapnya ketika dia hampir terjatuh.

"Woi!" Kini giliran Sasuke yang panik karena mengira Sakura kenapa-napa. Diguncangkannya tubuh gadis itu berkali-kali hingga dia kembali sadar.

"Sakura! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ino khawatir.

Dari kejauhan, segorombolan mahasiswa-mahasiswa tingkat empat dan dosen-dosen yang sedang kosong jadwalnya berbondong-bondong datang ke tempat kejadian perkara. Mereka senior-senior yang kabur setelah melihat 'kegilaan' Haruno Sakura dan rupanya diam-diam melapor pada dosen yang ada.

"Ino? Aku kenapa?" Sakura bangun dari topangan Sasuke dan terlihat bingung dengan sekitarnya. Dia Haruno Sakura, yang penakut dan cenderung membungkukkan badan ketika berhadapan dengan orang lain. Dia sahabatnya Ino.

"Kau Sakura? Kau Sakura!" teriak Ino girang ketika akhirnya Sakura menjadi Sakura lagi dan bukannya mantan gangster Rusia yang sadisnya bukan main.

"Hei, kalian di sana! Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Catherine?!"

Sayangnya, mereka kehabisan waktu. Kalau saja Sakura sadar lebih cepat, mungkin konsekuensi ditangkap dan dihukum akan lebih sedikit. Sekarang mereka sudah tidak bisa kabur lagi.

 _to be continued._

 _*) tolong pegang kacamataku_

nb : maaf sebelumnya kalau gak rapi. Saya nulis dari hp dan entah kenapa selalu error setiap kali mau ngasih space.


	2. Chapter 2

_Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto_

 _._

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke seharusnya tahu itu ide bodoh saat Karin menyuruhnya campur tangan dalam urusan yang bukan urusannya. Sasuke cuma sedang sedikit berbaik hati waktu itu; jadi dia mengalah pada Jugo dan melibatkan diri di dalamnya. Siapa yang tahu kalau kemurahan hatinya malah menjerumuskannya ke kantor rektor?

 **BANG**!

Rotan sepanjang tujuh puluh centimeter itu dilibaskan ke meja kayunya hingga menimbulkan bunyi keras mengagetkan. Tsunade jelas tahu ketiga muridnya yang saat ini sedang menghadapnya kaget akan suaru barusan. Tetapi alih-alih kasihan, Tsunade justru semakin marah melihat mereka.

"Kalian sudah tidak waras sampai mencambuk senior kalian sendiri, hah?!" teriaknya sambil menunjuk ketiga muridnya itu dengan rotan.

 _Well_ , Sasuke sempat kesal juga ditunjuk-tunjuk begitu. Salah apa dia sampai harus diperlakukan begini? Andai waktu bisa diputar balik, jangankan melerai, sekadar untuk lewat dekat sana pun dia tak sudi!

Tetapi tentu saja, penyesalan hanyalah tinggal penyesalan. Toh Sasuke juga bukannya berani-berani sekali untuk protes di depan singa ganas seperti Tsunade.

"A-aku minta maaf. Ini... salahku. Aku yang mencambuknya," jawab Sakura dengan suara gemetar.

"Dan siapa bilang kau bisa mencambuk orang sesukamu? Siapa yang memberi izin kepadamu untuk bertindak demikian, Haruno Sakura?" tanya Tsunade lagi. Nadanya sudah tidak setinggi tadi lagi, tetapi masih ada kemarahan yang tertinggal dalam kalimatnya.

"A-aku... Aku minta maaf." Sakura mulai gemetaran lagi. Kedua telapak tangannya mulai berkeringat pertanda dia gelisah dan takut. Takut pada Tsunade. Takut mengecewakannya. Takut akan hukuman yang menantinya di depan.

"Aku tidak butuh maafmu. Aku butuh alasan. Kenapa kau melakukannya?" tanya Tsunade menginterogasi.

"Aku..."

"Biar aku saja," interupsi Ino yang tidak tahan melihat sahabatnya kewalahan mencari alasan yang tepat. Tentu saja Ino tahu bahwa Sakura tidak ingin penyakitnya terbongkarーyang juga menjadi alasan kenapa Sakura sulit menjawab pertanyaan Tsunade, tetapi mempertimbangkan konsekuensinya nanti, sepertinya membocorkannya adalah keputusan yang paling tepat untuk saat ini. "Sakura sebenarnyaー"

"Karena aku benci dia!" potong Sakura. "Aku benci Chaterine. Dia mengatai Ino _jalang_ dan mencekiknya."

Air mata mulai terbendung di sudut-sudut mata Sakura. Ah, sial. Dia tak tahan tekanan! Sakura selalu benci perselisihan, dan untuk membuatnya mengatakan bahwa dia membenci seseorang sungguh menguras energinya-walau bagian di mana dia tidak tahan ketika Ino dikatai _jalang_ dan dicekik benar adanya.

Tsunade menghela napas. Rotan dia letakkan ke atas meja dan dia kembali duduk di kursi putar yang memang khusus dibuat untuk posisinya.

"Tapi tak perlu sampai mencambuknya juga, 'kan, Sakura?" katanya sesudahnya.

Ino melirik-lirik Sakura. Barang kali Sakura masih punya cukup keberanian untuk membela diri lagi. Tetapi yang dia temukan adalah Sakura yang lesuh, yang lemas dan tak berenergi.

 _Mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk turun tangan_ , pikir Ino.

Ino mulai beraksi. Sambil memegang lehernya dengan kedua tangan, wanita dengan rambut pirang dikuncir satu itu berpura-pura batuk. _Harus berlebihan biar lebih menjamin_ , pikirnya.

"Ino, kau kenapa?!" Sakura kelihatan panik ketika melihat sahabatnya batuk parah. Ini bahkan lebih parah daripada saat kejadian dia dicekik oleh Catherine.

"Bawa dia ke UKS sekarang juga!" perintah Tsunade yang ikut tertipu oleh akting Ino yang luar biasa.

Rapat atau lebih tepatnya interogasi hari itu pun akhirnya ditutup dengan dikirimnya Ino ke ruang UKSーyang tentu saja dibatalkan di pertengahan jalan lantaran Ino yang sudah berhenti berakting.

 **BANG!**

"Kau tahu maksudku, 'kan, Sakura? Untung aku pintar berakting! Kalau tidak ada aku, kau pasti sudah diskorsーtidak, kau pasti sudah dikeluarkan dari sekolah!" ucap Ino panjang lebar setelah barusan menghebohkan seisi kantin dengan gebrakan mejanya.

Sakura hanya menunduk diam memandangi gelas berisi _lemon tea_ nya yang sudah habis separuh saking tak tahunya dia berbuat apa selain minum dan mendengar ocehannya Ino.

"Cepat atau lambat, kau harus memberitahu penyakitmu pada yang lain! Kau tahu, dua tahun bukan waktu yang singkat untuk menyimpan rahasia, dan kau sudah melewatinya! Mau tunggu sampai berapa lama lagi baru kau mau terbuka, Sakura? Sementara orang-orang di sekitarmu mulai bertanya-tanya tentang kepribadianmu yang berubah sewaktu-waktu," lanjut Ino dengan suara yang diperkecil.

Sakura mencengkram erat-erat rok panjangnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Ino. Kalau mereka tahu, mereka pasti akan berpikir aku sakit jiwa. Kalau mereka tahu, aku bisa saja tidak diperbolehkan lagi untuk lanjut kuliah karena penyakitku. Universitas mana yang mau menerima murid sakit jiwa sepertiku?"

Sakura menangis. Kali ini Ino kelewat berlebihan sepertinya. Dia tak menyangka Sakura akan menangis. Dia tak tahu kalau itu yang selama ini dipikirkan Sakura rupanya. Salahkan kebodohannya, salahkan ketidaksensitifannya! Dia merasa menjadi sahabat terburuk yang pernah Sakura miliki sekarang.

Yang dia inginkan cuma Sakura dengan hidup tenangnya. Itu saja. Dia cuma ingin Sakura tidak perlu mencari-cari alasan lain yang membuatnya kelihatan buruk atas perbuatan yang tidak dia lakukan. Untuk mengatakan bahwa dia membenci seseorang saja sulit, apalagi harus mencari alasan tidak masuk akal lainnya yang membuat _image_ nya semakin buruk di mata orang lain-Ino tidak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku salah," ucap Ino menyesal. "Dan jangan bilang kalau kau gila! Kau seratus persen waras, Haruno Sakura! Aku bisa jamin itu."

Sakura tertawa kecil mendengar gurauan sahabat baiknya itu sambil mengusap air matanya yang tersisa di ujung mata.

"Ohーlain kali aku juga akan bawa Tenten, Shikamaru, dan kalau perlu Chouji! Biar wanita _jalang_ itu kapok dan tidak berani macam-macam lagi," lanjutnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kita akan dihukum apa oleh Tsunade-sensei ya? Aku harap aktingku tadi sedikit banyak mempengaruhi keputusannya," gumamnya lagi.

"Mempengaruhi keputusan hukumannya kepada Catherine mungkin iya, tapi tidak denganku. Mungkin aku akan benar-benar dikeluarkan." Sakura mulai pesimis lagi. Tetapi Ino selalu berhasil membaca _mood_ kawan baiknya itu.

"Omong kosong! Kalau kau dikeluarkan, aku akan demo di depan kantor rektor. Kalau perlu sampai mengancam ikut keluar dari sini." Kemudian, Ino tertawa membayangkannya; bagaimana sulitnya keadaan kalau memang Sakura dikeluarkan dan bagaimana kerasnya dia akan berjuang demi sahabatnya ituーtetapi Ino selalu tahu akan ada jalan keluar untuk setiap permasalahan mereka nanti, jadi dia tidak khawatir.

Tiba-tiba, ada jeratan yang seperti menarik jantungnya. Sakura menahan napas untuk sesaat.

"Sakura, kau kenapa?" tanya Ino yang menyadari perubahan sikap Sakura yang tiba-tiba diam.

Kepalanya luar biasa sakit, dan dia gelisah. Biasanya ini pertanda kalau kepribadiannya yang lain akan muncul, tetapi itu kalau dipacuh tekanan yang sangat besar seperti tadi pagi saat Catherine berkelahi dengan Ino. Namun sekarang? Lupakan, Sakura sendiri tak tahu ada apa dengannya.

Setelah beberapa menit mengatur napasnya, Sakura kembali seperti semula. Sakit kepalanya sirna seolah tak pernah ada. Detak jantungnya juga kembali normal. _Gila!_ Apa itu barusan? Sakura sudah jutaan kali mengalami gejala-gejala seperti itu dalam keadaan tertekan, tetapi ini pertama kalinya dia kambuh tanpa sebab yang jelas.

"Aku tak apa," katanya tenang.

"Kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu pucat pasi!" ujar Ino panik.

"Minum obat dan semuanya akan kembali normal. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Ino. Ini biasa. Kau sendiri yang menjamin kalau aku waras."

Ino mengernyit. Memang benar dia benar dia bilang begitu, tetapi waras kan bukan berarti tidak bisa sakit.

"Baiklah," katanya mengalah. "Tapi jangan lupa untuk pergi ke dokter! Kau harus rutin check-up kalau mau sepenuhnya sembuh, Sakura. Kau mengerti?"

"Iya, iya."

 **###**

Sasuke masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu sama sekali dan berjalan begitu saja melewati dosen yang sedang mengajar saat itu. Semua pasang mata tertuju pada anak bungsu pemilik perusahaan Uchiha itu dan mengikutinya hingga dia mencapai tempat duduk paling akhir di kelas.

Teman satu kelasnya, Kiba, hanya bisa memberikannya kodeーmengatakan kalau dia gila karena berani berbuat begitu pada dosen ter _killer_ seantero fakultas, Yakushi Kabutoーyang di mana dia abaikan karena menurutnya tak penting.

"Uchiha Sasuke, di mana sopan santunmu? Masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu dan tak ada sapaan ataupun permintaan maaf karena terlambat sama sekali, kau kira kau hebat?" ujar Kabuto marah. "Ke sini sekarang juga atau kau kugagalkan dalam kelasku," ancamnya lagi.

Mau tak mau, Sasuke bangkit berdiri. Dia mendecak kesal karena hari ini adalah hari tersialnya sepanjang masa. _Apa lagi habis ini? Tersandung batu dan jatuh?_ , pikirnya.

Kiba bahkan sempat mengirimkan pesan-pesan tanpa suara lainnya padanya yang berbunyi, _kan sudah kubilang, Uchiha? Siapa suruh tidak mau mendengarkan._ Oh Tuhan, Sasuke makin kesal melihatnya! Pelayannya di rumah saja tidak pernah marah kalau diabaikan olehnya, kenapa dosennya yang satu ini sensitif sekali?

"Ada apa, Sensei?" tanyanya santai ketika sudah sampai di depan.

"Ulangi peristiwa dari awal kau datang sampai kau duduk dengan benar dan minta maaf padaku atas sikapmu barusan," perintah Kabuto.

Tak ada pilihan. Sasuke hanya tak mau ini berakhir lebih merepotkan lagi nantinya. Jadi mau tak mau, suka tidak suka, Sasuke menurut.

Diulanginya setiap kejadian dari awal dia datang sampai akhirnya dia duduk kembali ke tempat duduknya sesuai prosedur yang berlakuーdengan ketukan pintu dan sapaan dan permintaan maaf karena datang terlambat maupun karena kelakuan tidak sopannya tadi, semuanya. Dia bahkan tidak lupa membungkuk memberi salam pada Kabuto saat meminta maaf. Sasuke harusnya sudah SEMPURNA.

"Siapa yang bilang kau boleh duduk di belakang, Uchiha?" Tetapi kebencian tidak butuh alasan, sepertinya.

Sasuke membereskan tasnya dan pindah ke depan, tepat di barisan paling tengah depan papan tulis.

"Nah, begini kan bagus. Kau bisa lebih berkonsentrasi jadinya," komentar Kabuto sebelum memulai pelajarannya kembali.

Sasuke cuma bisa mendecak kesal, lagi dan lagi. Ini semua karena Haruno Sakura, wanita gila yang menghancurkan harinya. Sasuke masih tidak menyangka bagaimana seseorang bisa sebegitu bedanya dalam satu hari, dan ini benar-benar mengganggu pikirannya!

Terkadang dia pemalu dan penakut. Di waktu lainnya, dia kejam dan berdarah dingin. Siapa sebenarnya Haruno Sakura itu? Dan kenapa juga dia menghabis-habiskan waktunya memikirkan gadis itu? Sasuke pasti sudah gila.

"Sedang memikirkan apa?"

Dari bangku sebelah kanannya, sebuah suara muncul dan membuyarkan lamunannya. Seorang pria berkulit putihーnyaris seperti pucatーtersenyum padanya.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Sasuke dingin.

Sasuke tidak mengerti. Mengenalnya saja Sasuke tidak, lantas apa yang membuat pria itu tidak segan-segan mengajaknya bicara? Kalau tadi itu Kiba atau Jugo atau mungkin Suigetsu, Sasuke mungkin masih bisa maklum.

"Aku Sai. Salam kenal." Pria itu tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Sasuke yang tentu saja dibalas dengan decakan lainnya lagi.

"Sasuke. Panggil aku Sasuke. Aku tidak suka dipanggil Uchiha," lontar Sasuke kemudian.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Sasuke-kun."

 _to be continued_.


End file.
